ANRI
|birthplace = Yamato, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan |label = For Life Music (1978-2000) Nippon Crown/Dolphin Heart (2000-2003) Columbia Records (2004-2005) Universal Music Japan (2007-2010) Warner Music Japan (2011) IVY Records (2013-Present) |zodiac = |occupation = Singer, Songwriter, Composer |genre = J=Pop, New Music/City Pop }} '(杏里) is the stage name of '''Kawashima Eiko '(川嶋栄子), a Japanese singer, songwriter, and composer. Discography Albums #1978.11.21 ANRI -apricot jam- (杏里 -apricot jam-) #1979.06.21 Feelin' #1981.09.21 Kanashimi no Kujaku (哀しみの孔雀) #1982.11.21 Heaven Beach #1983.06.25 Bi・Ki・Ni #1983.12.05 Timely!! #1984.06.21 COOOL #1985.06.21 WAVE #1986.06.05 MYSTIQUE #1986.11.21 TROUBLE IN PARADISE #1987.05.02 SUMMER FAREWELLS #1988.05.21 BOOGIE WOOGIE MAINLAND #1989.06.21 CIRCUIT of RAINBOW #1990.06.23 MIND CRUISIN' #1991.06.01 NEUTRAL #1992.06.24 MOANA LANI #1993.08.25 1/2 & 1/2 #1996.07.29 Angel Whisper #1997.10.08 TWIN SOUL #1998.07.15 MOONLIT SUMMER TALES #1999.06.23 EVER BLUE #2000.07.19 The Beach House #2001.10.24 My Music #2005.11.02 Sol #2015.08.19 Smooth & Groove #2018.08.01 ANRI Best Albums #1980.11.21 Anri The Best 1 (杏里 ザ・ベスト) #1982.05.21 Omoikiri American 〜I Love Poping World, Anri〜 (思いきりアメリカン 〜I Love Poping World, Anri〜) #1986.07.21 THE ANRI (ザ・杏里) #1987.11.21 meditation #1988.07.21 MY FAVORITE SONGS #1991.12.21 MY FAVORITE SONGS 2 #1994.07.08 16th Summer Breeze #1995.09.01 OPUS 21 #2000.05.24 Anri The Best 2 #2003.07.23 R134 OCEAN DeLIGHTS #2007.10.17 a day in the summer The Best from "16th Summer Breeze" and "OPUS 21" #2011.07.06 Heart to Heart 〜with you〜 Cover Albums #2002.05.22 SMOOTH JAM -Aspasia- #2002.11.21 SMOOTH JAM -Quiet Storm- #2007.09.12 tears of anri #2008.07.16 tears of anri 2 Self-Cover Albums #2009.12.02 ANRI AGAIN 〜Best Of Myself #2013.07.10 Surf City -Coool Breeze- #2014.06.25 Surf & Tears Concept Album #2016.08.03 Melodies -Smooth & Groove- Live Album #2017.07.12 FUN TIME Singles #1978.11.05 Olivia wo kikinagara (オリビアを聴きながら) #1979.04.21 Chichuukai Dream (地中海ドリーム) #1979.08.21 Namida wo Umi ni Kaeshitai (涙を海に返したい) #1979.12.21 Inspiration (インスピレーション) #1980.04.05 Kaze no Jealousy (風のジェラシー) #1980.09.05 Kawaii Pauline (可愛いポーリン) #1981.04.21 Cotton kibun (コットン気分) #1981.09.21 Ikoku no Dekigoto (異国の出来事) #1982.02.05 Espresso de Nemurenai (エスプレッソで眠れない) #1982.04.21 Omoikiri American (思いきりアメリカン) #1982.11.21 Fly By Day #1983.06.05 Lady Sunshine #1983.08.25 CAT'S EYE #1983.11.05 Kanashimi ga Tomaranai (悲しみがとまらない) #1984.04.21 Kimama ni REFLECTION (気ままにREFLECTION) #1985.04.21 16 (Sixteen) BEAT #1986.02.21 Oriental Rose (オリエンタル・ローズ) #1986.06.05 Morning Squall (モーニング スコール) #1986.12.05 TROUBLE IN PARADISE #1987.03.21 HAPPY END de fura retai (HAPPY ENDでふられたい) #1987.07.22 SURF & TEARS #1988.07.13 SUMMER CANDLES #1988.12.14 Snowflake no Machikado (スノーフレイクの街角) #1991.02.14 Sweet Emotion #1991.06.21 Back to the BASIC #1991.08.21 Usonara Yasashiku (嘘ならやさしく) #1991.11.21 LAST LOVE (ラスト ラブ) #1992.06.03 LANI -Heavenly Garden- #1993.04.07 Dolphin Ring (ドルフィン・リング) #1994.06.17 ALL OF YOU #1994.11.18 SHARE Hitomi no naka no HERO (SHARE 瞳の中のヒーロー) #1995.08.19 Legend of Love #1996.07.19 Ano natsu ni Modoritai (あの夏に戻りたい) #1996.08.21 Mou hitotsu no Birthday (もうひとつのBirthday) #1997.08.21 CAT'S EYE -2000- #1997.11.21 Future For You #1998.04.08 Eternity #1998.06.10 Natsu no Tsuki (夏の月) #1999.05.21 Aenai Setsuna-sa to (逢えないせつなさと) #2001.08.22 Sunset Beach Hotel #2001.10.24 Tears in Crystal #2004.07.21 Return To The Silence #2005.09.28 Field of Lights #2008.04.09 Mou Kanashikunai 〜anri 30th anniversary edition〜 (もう悲しくない 〜anri 30th anniversary edition〜) Collaboration Singles *2002.12.04 CANDLE LIGHT '''(With Oda Tetsuro) *2003.11.05 Tenshi wa hitomi wo tojite (天使は瞳を閉じて) (With Amano Hiroyuki) Songs written/composed for Gallery Anri.jpg|Former image External Links *Official Website Category:Virgo Category:Female Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Songwriter Category:Composer Category:J-Pop Category:New Music Category:August Births Category:People from Kanagawa Category:Soloists Category:For Life Music Category:Columbia Records Category:Universal Music Japan Category:1978 Debuts